World of Darkness
by kora22
Summary: Kivuli finally carries out his plan, and he will be sure that nobody stands in his way...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be the toughest challenge yet for the cubs, in fact, it may be impossible to overcome...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad Feeling**

"Ah..." Simba sighed as he floated on his back in the water hole, "It's the most perfect day ever. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Haiba is making out with that rock... Wait a minute... Haiba! What the heck are you doing!?" He swam over to the edge and shook the water off his fur and walked over to the cub who had recently joined them.

"What?" Haiba asked. "Do you want a turn?"

"Put the rock down." Simba told him, pointing to the ground.

"Fine..." Haiba complied, setting the rock on the ground. He suddenly lifted his head up and looked around, as if he was in danger.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked. "You look like you feel threatened."

"I just got this really ominous feeling..." Haiba told him, "Like something really bad is going to happen."

"Don't be silly." Simba said, "Look around, it's a perfect day!"

"Danger lurks everywhere..." Haiba said, "Just because you can't see it, that doesn't mean it isn't there."

"That was so deep." Simba said, "Seriously, if you go any deeper, I won't be able to see you."

"I'm sensing some sarcasm." Haiba said.

"No, really?" Simba asked sarcastically, "Come on, Nala, Tora and her brothers are on the other side of the water hole. Let's go see what they're up to."

"Sure," Haiba said, "I have nothing to do since you made me get rid of that good looking rock... And I think that he really liked me...

Simba just rolled his eyes and started walking around the water hole. Haiba followed right behind him. When the two reached the other side, they noticed that Sora look concerned about something.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Haiba asked, "You look like you need a hug."

"He seems to think something bad is coming." Nala told them. "We told him that he's bring ridiculous, but he's adamant about it."

"No," Sora replied, "not something bad... Something _terrible._"

"_See?" _Haiba asked, "I'm not the only one. Something's nasty is just waiting to jump out at us."

"Sora," Tora said, "You're just being paranoid. There's nothing wrong."

"Well," Kora spoke up, "he is psychic. Maybe there's something to it."

"We still have enemies out there." Sora reminded them, "Maybe it has something to do with one of them, like that creepy Kivuli guy, it's been awhile since we've seen him around."

"What could he even be up to?" Simba asked, "You would think if he was serious about anything, he would have killed us by now."

"That doesn't mean he isn't dangerous." Kora said, "He seemed pretty serious to me. You know how these villains work, they toy with us."

"Which is usually the reason we win." Simba said, "Just don't worry about him right now. I'm sure we could handle him anyway."

"Right..." Sora said, unsure about what Simba said, "Of course we could..."

* * *

"What glorious day..." Kivuli said as he stood at the edge of the jungle, looking toward the Pridelands, "To do something evil!" He turned around and went back into the jungle. He had decided to take up residence in the Ndoto Temple. It's dark, damp, and gloomy setting fit him perfectly.

When he returned to the temple, he went down the stone steps that led underground. In the main room of the temple below, there were several individuals waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Ghaibu asked, "You've been keeping us waiting here."

"Yeah." Tamba said, "Are we going to do this or what?"

Then there was the lion sitting next to Tamba. A certain lion with brown fur, a black mane, and a scar across his left eye.

"Indeed..." Scar said, "I'm not sure how much more of _him _I can handle." He pointed to the other side of the room, where a skeletal lion with a cloak stood. "His stench is awful..."

"Why did you revive that thing anyway?" Ghaibu asked, "He smells like rotting flesh..."

"You haven't seen what he can do." Kivuli told them, "He'll be quite useful..."

"So, what exactly do you want us to do?" Tamba asked.

"Very simple," Kivuli started, "you need to go to the Pridelands and seize them. Slaughter anyone who tries to stop you. Then, I'll come in and the beginning of my ultimate goal will start."

"Couldn't you just do it?" Ghaibu asked.

"Yes," Kivuli answered, "but I don't want to deal with all that blood... And if you all want to keep that gift of immortality I gave you, you'll do as I say."

"Fair enough." Tamba said.

"Good, now get moving." Kivuli said. "I need to start when the moon rises." They all nodded in understanding and left, except the Uvundo.

"What are you doing?" Kivuli asked, "Get going you fool!"

Without a sound, the Uvundo disappeared.

Kivuli smiled evilly to himself, "Once I have Pride Rock under my control, everything will be easy from there... Darkness shall rule over this world...

* * *

**A/N: Well, would you look at that. Kivuli has a bunch of henchmen to do the messy part for him. It looks like the Pridelands are about to get blind-sided by ruthless evil villains...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things are going to get very bad now... Enjoy it.  
**

**anonymous13: It seemed a fitting way to start the story, considering things are about to get a lot worse.**

**weatherwatcher: They'll really need to use their brains for this one. Kivuli isn't exactly... Normal...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Murdered**

"So do we just storm in and kill them?" Ghaibu asked.

"Of course we do!" Scar exclaimed, "Everyone of my brother's subjects deserves to die!"

"I see what your problem is." Tamba said as the trio ran to the Pridelands, "Your brother got all the attention when you were young and you felt rejected and unwanted."

"No!" Scar yelled.

"Whatever you say..." Tamba said.

"Should we check the water hole first?" Ghaibu asked, "Maybe the Prince and his bratty little friends are there."

"I'll go there." Tamba said, "I still have a bone to pick with them... You two keep going to Pride Rock." Tamba split from the two and ran off in another direction.

"Wait a minute..." Ghaibu said, "Where's the Uvundo?"

"You mean that thing that smells like a rotting sack of flesh?" Scar asked, "Who cares."

The Uvundo suddenly appeared in front of them. It just stared a the two.

"Ah, there he is." Ghaibu said.

"Wonderful..." Scar mumbled quietly before speaking directly to the creature, "You go ahead and make sure all those fools stay in the den, don't start slaughtering until we arrive."

The Uvundo once again vanished without a sound.

* * *

"Sora," Tora said to her brother, "you need to get this idea out of your head that we're in danger. We've been fine all day."

Sora just looked at her, "That doesn't mean anything." He told her, "It could happen at any time."

"Oh, how right you are, son..." Tamba said evilly as he emerged from the tall grass around the water hole.

"Who's this guy?" Haiba asked.

"Nobody good." Simba growled, "Why are you here, Tamba?"

"To secure the Pridelands." He informed them, "You see, my boss needs them to launch his ultimate plan, in fact it will begin tonight. Too bad your pride won't be able to see it, seeing how they're all about to be eradicated."

"What?" Simba asked.

"You heard me." Tamba grinned, "You won't be an exception..." He suddenly lased out at Simba with his claws.

Simba managed to barely dodge Tamba's attack. "Run!" Simba shouted as he took off. His friends quickly followed his lead. If there was one thing they knew, it was not to mess with Tamba.

"Running won't do any good!" Tamba shouted, "You will all perish!" He paused for a moment. He considered going after them, but he figured they would just head to Pride Rock, believing it was safe. "Won't they be in for a surprise... Hahaha!"

* * *

"Mufasa..." Sarabi whispered, fightened by the thing that stood in the entrance of the den, "What is that?"

"I'm not sure..." He replied. The only thing that he knew about this creature was that it's stench was the most horrid thing he had ever experienced. It just stood there, looking at all the pride members as they stood in the den. It didn't move, it didn't speak. It just stood there menacingly...

"What are you?" Mufasa spoke up. When the Uvundo didn't answer, he asked again, "_What are you?_"

"I think you'll find he doesn't do much speaking..." a voice sounded from outside the den, "He's the strong silent type..."

"Wait..." Mufasa said, "Is that... Scar?"

"Well, at least we know you have a brain, Mufasa." Scar said as he and Ghaibu walked by the Uvundo.

Ghaibu looked over at Scar, "Now?" he asked.

Scar just smiled evilly and nodded.

"Scar, what are you doing!?" Mufasa snarled.

"Your pride's time has come, Mufasa." Scar said, "Prepare to die!"

* * *

"What... do... we do?" Nala panted as she and her friends stopped at the border of the Outlands.

"What did we tell you?" Haiba asked, "Sora and I told you something was up."

"Now isn't the time for an 'I told you so.'" Tora said. She stopped as she had a realization, "Wait, where's Mheetu!?"

"Where's _everyone_ else we know!?" Simba exclaimed.

"Kulaani and Vitani went off to the jungle again," Nala told him, "And I saw Angani and Mkali leave this morning."

"I'm going back." Simba said, "You guys wait here, I'll be back."

"Are you crazy!?" Nala shouted, "You can't go back by yourself!"

"Look," Simba started, "everyone we care about is in danger, if Tamba can come back from the dead, there's no telling what else he can do. It'll be safer if I go alone anyway. He'd easily see all of us come back."

"Alright..." Nala gave in, "Just be careful."

* * *

Simba went back to the water hole first. There was no sign of Tamba there. It was obvious he had gone to Pride Rock, especially with all that talk about claiming the Pridelands for his 'boss.' Why did they want the Pridelands? Simba didn't know, but he was going to find out. He left the water hole and continued to Pride Rock. When he got to the base, he stopped. He suddenly felt uneasy, there was also a weird smell in the air... A mix between something rotting and something else he couldn't figure out.

As he made his way up, he saw that the sun was almost down. The smell was getting stronger as he went up. When he finally reached the top, he felt uncertain about going into the den. He brushed the feeling off and rounded the corner of the entrance.

The sight inside made him want to vomit.

Blood was everywhere. It was on the walls, the ceiling... It was the most grisly thing he had ever seen. There were bodies lying all over the ground, his heart sank to his stomach when he saw the first two.

"Mom... Dad...?" He ran over to the bodies of his parents. They were covered in huge gashes all over their bodies. Tears began to form in his eyes.

It didn't make sense. There was no way Tamba was capable of this, he was just one lion. As the tears started falling down his face, he backed away from Mufasa and Sarabi's bodies. He needed to know if his friends were okay.

As he continued looking around the den, everything seemed to get more gruesome. Some of the bodies were missing limbs or had been ripped open. He froze when he reached the body of a cub. It was Mheetu.

"No..." Simba said. He rolled Mheetu over, but it was obvious he was dead. His throat had been slashed. He moved on from Mheetu's body. He knew there had to to be someone alive, but there wasn't. Everyone was dead. Akili, Kula, Neema... They were all gone.

"T-this can't be real..." Simba cried, "It has to be a dream, a nightmare..."

"Oh no, Simba..." a voice said from behind him, "It is most certainly reality..."

Simba turned around to face the speaker.

"S-Scar?"

"Yes, Simba." Scar smiled, "But not just me..."

Ghaibu and Tamba walked up on either side of Scar. Then the Uvundo appeared in front of the trio.

"Kill him." Scar told the Uvundo.

Simba slowly backed up as the foul smelling creture approached him. He didn't go far before he ran into a wall. The Uvundo towered over Simba, it's empty eye sockets locked on the cub. It raised it's claws up in the air. This was it, Simba was going to die.

Simba closed his eyes and awaited the fatal blow, but opened them when a voice echoed into the den.

"STOP!"

The Uvundo instantly obeyed putting it's claws down and backing away from the traumatized cub.

A pitch black mist suddenly swirled into the room and materialized into a lion.

"Hello," Kivuli said sinisterly, "I see you're crying... It's okay, you'll be joining them all soon."

"Why...?" Simba sobbed.

"Do I really need a reason?" Kivuli asked. Kivuli walked up directly in front of Simba and put his claws to Simba's throat, but he suddenly pulled them back.

"What are you doing!?" Scar hissed, "Kill the little brat already!"

"I have a better idea..." Kivuli said. He suddenly took his paw and hit Simba in the chest with it.

"Ahh!" Simba cried out in pain. The blow didn't make him move, he was still in the same spot. He looked down at his chest and noticed something horrifying. Kivuli's paw was literally inside his chest, right where his heart was.

"What... Are you... Doing...?" Simba managed to say through the tremendous pain.

"How would you feel about killing your friends, Simba?" Kivuli asked.

"N...Never..." He gasped.

Kivuli smiled at him, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice..." His eyes started glowing bright green.

Simba felt a sharp jolt of pain go through his body as his own eyes also glowed green.

After a few seconds, Kivuli released Simba. There was no wound visible where Kivuli's paw had been in his chest.

"Now, Simba..." Kivuli told him, "I want you to go and slaughter the rest of your pathetic friends. Once you have finished, you will come back here and meet your fate, understand?"

"Yes, Kivuli..." Simba answered, his eyes now red. Simba walked by Scar and the other villains and out of the den.

"Why did you do that?" Tamba asked.

"It's perfect." Kivuli answered, "When he returns, I'll snap him back to his old self, then I'll kill him after I told him what he did. He'll die, knowing he's responsible for his friends's deaths... Now, I think it's time for this world to experience true darkness..." His eyes once again began glowing...

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, it appears Kivuli has turned Simba to the dark side. First, most of his pride is killed and now this... Things are not going well, are they? We'll see what happens in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Simba's evil, what good possibly go wrong? A lot.**

**anonymous13: Both of our series do get dark... Well, this story is about to get darker... Literally.**

**snheetah: The last chapter tore your heart? How about I tear it again? Enjoy the chapter (If you can).**

* * *

**Chapter 3: More Heartbreak**

"What's going on!?" Kora exclaimed as he and the others looked up at the sky.

The sky had gone dark. Complete and utterly dark. The moon and stars were completely stamped out by a sudden blackness that over took the sky. They couldn't see anything.

"I don't kn-AHHHH!" Tora screamed.

"I can't see anything!" Kora exclaimed, "What just happened!?"

"Don't you guys have night vision?" Haiba asked, "Am I the only normal one here?" He looked to where Tora's scream came from. A horrible sight is what his eyes met.

There was Simba, Tora pinned down underneath him. Blood stained his paws, and Tora had a large gash on her throat, blood still draining from it.

"Simba!" Haiba yelled, "You've completely lost it!"

"Quiet!" Simba snarled as he got off Tora's motionless body.

"What happened!?" Nala asked, as she looked around frantically, not able to see around her.

"Simba just killed Tora!" Haiba yelled.

"Where is she!?" Kora asked as he walked around. He froze when he felt a warm liquid underneath his paws. Blood. "Tora!?" He was in full out panic mode. She had to be fine. She couldn't be dead. He put a paw on her and shook her. "Wake up!"

There was no response. Kora buried his face in her chest and started crying.

"Where is he?" Sora asked.

"I don't know!" Nala exclaimed, "Why would he-OUCH!" She was suddenly tackled to the ground in the darkness. She felt a set of claws get pressed to her throat.

"Goodbye, Nala." Simba said evilly. Right as he was about to kill her, he suddenly collapsed, falling on top of Nala.

"What just happened?" Nala asked as she pushed Simba off of her.

"Grand Lands Death Grip." Haiba said.

"You killed him!?" Nala exclaimed.

"Of course not." Haiba said, "I didn't grab him hard enough."

"THEN I'LL KILL HIM!" Kora exploded with rage. He couldn't see anything, but that didn't matter. He ran to where he heard their voices. "Where is he!? I'll rip him apart!"

"Woah!" Haiba said as he put his paws around Kora to hold him back, "Killing him isn't going to fix it!"

Kora struggled to break Haiba's hold, but just gave up. He broke down in tears.

"I-I kn-know..." Kora sobbed.

"It isn't his fault." Nala said, "He must have been bainwashed. You know he would never do anything like that."

"But Tamba can't do that." Sora said, "I'm the only one who has any kind of power in my family. Something has also caused all this darkness, and I'm willing to bet on who it was..."

"Who?" Nala asked.

"The only..._ thing _we know that's pitch black and can shape shift." Sora said.

"Kivuli!" Nala said, "He must have somehow brainwashed Simba to kill us."

"I don't see how we'll be able to beat him," Sora said, "the only way for anybody to be able to do this is if they were the embodiment of darkness."

* * *

"So, what exactly is the point of making darkness spread thoughout the world?" Ghaibu asked Kivuli back at Pride Rock.

"I thrive on darkness..." Kivuli said, "Tonight, the conditions were correct for me to begin spreading it."

"What happens when the entire world is in darkness?" Tamba asked.

"I will have the power to plunge the entire universe into darkness." Kivuli said, "Nothing will be able to escape it... I will rule everything."

"It looks like it's already taken the world over." Ghaibu said, looking out over the Pridelands.

"No." Kivuli said, "Currently, it is only over the Pridelands, but it will soon expand. At midnight to be precise."

Kivuli didn't know it, but there were two pride members that his henchmen had missed.

"What do we do?" Kotta whispered quietly as he and Uzuri hid in a small crevice in the outside wall of Pride Rock.

"We need to get out of here." She whispered back, "These guys are nuts. When they go back in, we'll make a run for it."

"But we can't see." Kotta said.

"Does it matter?" Uzuri asked, "Either we try to run, or we'll be stuck in this wall until we starve."

"Fine..." Kotta said.

They heard footsteps walk by them and into the den.

"There they go." Uzuri asked. She sniffed the air until she picked up a scent.

"I've picked up someone's scent." She told him, "I think it's Simba. Grab my tail and hold on, we're going to run." She suddenly beelined from their hiding spot and ran down Pride Rock , stumbling a few times.

"Hey!" Scar yelled as he noticed the cubs running away. He was about to make a move to get them, but Kivuli stopped him.

"Don't bother." Kivuli said, "They can't see where they're going. They'll get themselves killed. Simba should have finished with his miserable friends by now."

"So why isn't he back?" Scar asked, "Did you really think that was such a smart idea?"

"Are you questioning my intelligence!?" Kivuli growled, "You are all expendable, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"If you say so..." Scar said flatly as he walked by Kivuli.

_How dare he speak to me like that! _Kivuli thought to himself, _No matter, once the Darkness has completely taken over, I'll dispose of all those nitwits. They should consider themselves lucky I let them stay with me this long, after all their failed attempts to kill those cubs._

* * *

Haiba, Nala, and Sora had now managed to calm Kora down, but that still didn't fix the tremendous emotional pain that was stinging his heart.

"I think we're close!" a voice yelled from behind them.

"Is that Uzuri's voice?" Nala asked.

Haiba turned and looked to where the voice was coming from. "Does she have reddish fur and a fiery look in her eyes? If so, that's her."

"We... Found you..." Kotta panted. "We only ran into four trees..."

"We found out what exactly is going on." Uzuri said, "This darkness is only over the Pridelands. Let's get out of here and then we'll tell you more."

"I'll lead the way." Haiba said, "Make sure we don't lose each other." They all formed a line, grabbing each others tails. Nala had Simba on her back.

Before Kora joined them, he went back over to where Tora's body was, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you didn't feel bad for Kora, then you must not have a heart... Just wait until they find out everyone else is dead...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There was a bit of emotion in that last chapter, eh? Ready for more? of this story? I have a poll up on my profile, so please vote on that if you can.**

**anonymous13: When there's a bunch of bad guys together, there's bound to be tension.**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: Not exactly easy to be a gentleman when you've been brainwashed into a killer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're Still There**

"How much farther until the edge of the Pridelands?" Kotta asked as he and the others walked behind Haiba. The darkness was like nothing they had ever seen, mostly due to the fact they couldn't see, well, except for Haiba.

"I think so..." Haiba said as he looked straight ahead, "But it looks like there's something up ahead." As they got closer, it became clear what it was that Haiba saw. They had reached the edge of the Pridelands, but there was a curtain of darkness that completely enveloped the Pridelands

"Well," Haiba said, "It looks like that we're going to have to walk through a thick blanket of darkness to get out of here."

"What if it kills us if we touch it?" Sora asked.

Kora just sighed, "Who cares... Maybe we'd be better off..." Tora's death had taken a huge emotional toll on him. Now, it seemed like he didn't care about anything, not that he didn't care about his brother, but he and Tora had always been together.

"Don't talk like that." Nala told him, "We'll figure this out once we're out of the Pridelands."

The group of cubs stopped when they reached the border. Haiba reached out with a paw and touched the black shroud.

"It seems okay." He told them, "Come on, let's walk through it." Haiba walked through first. When he got to the otherside, the bright sunlight was harsh on his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He poked his head back through the dark. "Hey, it's safe."

The others began walking through, the sun making their eyes water.

"Well," Haiba said to Uzuri, "now that we're out of there, what do you know?"

"Four lions stormed into Pride Rock..." Uzuri started, "Then they-"

"Wait," Nala interrupted as she set Simba on the ground, "What lions?"

"I don't know." Uzuri answered, "One kind of resembled him," She pointed at Kora, "Another of them was brown with a black nabe and a scar on his left eye."

"Scar..." Nala said quietly.

"The other two were weird," Kotta spoke up, one of them was like a ghost, and the other was a skeleton... and he stank..."

"Ghaibu and..." Nala trailed off, "Oh, you have to be kidding me..."

"But that's not the worst thing..." Uzuri said, a sad look in her eyes.

"Why?" Nala asked, "What happened?"

"Everyone is dead..." Uzuri told them, "Those lions came in and slaughtered everybody. Cubs and adults..."

Kora looked up, "You c-can't mean K-Kula." His voice was once again becoming shaky.

Uzuri nodded in response. "Everyone. The King and Queen, Mheetu, Sarafina, Neema, Akili... Everyone." Uzuri seemed to be losing it a bit as well.

Now it was Sora and Nala's turns to be grief-stricken. Nala had lost her only two family members, and Sora had not only lost his sister now, but his mother and his girlfriend.

"N-no..." Nala choked as she began to cry. Her only family had been torn away from her. Sora just looked at the ground, just staring into space. He was to shocked to move or speak. He hadn't taken Tora's death as hard as Kora had, but he was still extremely upset about it, this was enough to drive him to tears.

Kora was a completely different story. Tora dying had already pushed him over hus emotional edge, now that he knew that Neema and Kula were gone, he was now hysterically crying. He couldn't take it. His heart had been shattered too many times today.

"W-what are we g-going to d-do?" Sora sobbed, "Th-there has t-to be a- Ack! What the?"

Sora had failed to notice he was standing next to Simba, who was no longer unconscious. He had sunk his claws deep into Sora's stomach before violently ripping them out. Blood began running out of the wound.

"Simba!" Nala yelled, "You need to stop this! You're under Kivuli's control!"

"Silence!" Simba yelled as he suddenly lashed out and struck Nala in the face. "You don't know the greatness of the Lord of Darkness!"

Nala put a paw to her cheek, a little blood oozed out of the scratches. "Simba, you need to listen! This isn't you, you're not a killer."

"I must obey my master!" Simba shouted as he leapt at Nala. He tackled her and once again had her pinned down.

"There has to be a way to get through to him." Haiba said, "The real him is in there somewhere. Maybe if I kiss him..."

"Not now, Haiba!" Nala yelled.

Simba glared down at Nala. His eyes were red and full of hate. Though something happened when he looked into Nala's eyes.

"N-Nala...?" He said as his eyes went back to their regular amber color, but they quickly went back to red and he put his claws to her throat.

Nala noticed that for a split second, Simba had went back to his old self. She knew that there was a chance she could get him back to normal.

"Simba, you're still in there," She said, "Please, you need to break the control Kivuli has over you!"

Simba seemed to think about what she said. To her surprise, he let her up. He backed away from her, a paw on his head.

"Let me go..." Simba said to himself. "No!" he yelled as his eyes went back to red, "The Lord of Darkness commanded you to kill them!" Simba then went back to his normal self, "I... said... get out!" His eyes flashed red one more time before going back to normal and remaining that way.

"Woah..." He groaned, slightly dizzy, "What happened?" He looked down at his paws and saw that they were stained with blood. "Oh no... What did I do?"

"You..." Nala found it difficult to tell him, "You... Killed Tora..."

"Huh?" Simba said, his eyes wide with fear, "You're lying, right?"

Nala just shook her head before crying again.

"You also stabbed me." Sora said, putting a paw to his now burning wounds.

Simba felt an incredible pang of guilt that felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. It made him want to throw up. He knew there had to be a way to fix things, there always was. He searched his brain for anything to change everything.

"I think there is only one way to fix everything." He said, "And I'm not even sure it will work..."

"What?" Nala asked.

"We need to kill Kivuli."

* * *

**A/N: Well, at least Simba's back, that's a relief. Also, poor Kora, how much more could the poor guy go through. His mind has to be in pieces by now. Simba's idea seems good, but I don't think it's exactly easy to kill the being of darkness himself. Don't forget about the poll. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now that Simba's back to normal, they can try to figure out a plan... This chapter is a bit short, but I like it. Don't forget about the poll!**

**anonymous13: Well, I felt the story needed a touch of comedy, especially with all the death going on around them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

Scar watched as Kivuli walked outside the den. He didn't like him, not at all. He only joined him, thinking he would have some power, but he didn't. He was just Kivuli's servant, forced to to what he was told. Taking orders was something that he was not fond of.

_I'll show him... _Scar thought to himself, _Nobody orders me around. I should be the one in charge._ He walked outside, where he saw Kivuli looking over the darkness he had created. He seemed to sense that Scar was standing behind him.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Kivuli asked, not even looking to see who was standing behind him.

"Just charming..." Scar said flatly. He glared at the shadowy lion in front of him.

"I seem to sense some anger in your voice..." Kivuli said without breaking his gaze on the Pridelands, "Is something wrong?" He finally turned around and faced Scar. "Go on, speak your mind."

Scar just glared at him, "As a matter of fact, something _is _wrong..."

"And that would be...?" Kivuli asked, already knowing what Scar was going to say.

"_You!"_ Scar hissed. He leapt at Kivuli and the two lions crashed into each other.

* * *

"How are we supposed to kill him?" Nala asked, still overcome with grief from losing her only family. "He's not even technically alive."

"We need to..." Simba said, "There has to be a way. He's caused us too much pain." The memory of seeing those close to him slaughtered came rushing back to his mind. Then there was the fact that he had murdered Tora, one of his best friends. He looked over at Kora. He was still crying his eyes out. Simba knew that this had affected him most of all. He had suffered the most loss.

"He's lost it." Nala said as she looked at the broken cub in front of her. "I'm worried about him. He's extremely unstable right now."

"We'll keep an eye on him." Sora said as he winced at the pain from the wounds on his stomach, "We can't let him try anything."

"So." Simba spoke up, "Anybody got a idea on how to beat Kivuli?"

"Nope." Nala said.

"Let's just face it..." Kora said suddenly, "There's no way out of this one. _We're all going to die!_"

"No, we're not." Simba told him, "We've gotten out of bad situations before, we just need to-"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Kora said, his eyes bloodshot from crying, "_He's too strong! _Look at what he's done!" He pointed at the darkness that covered the Pridelands, "We've never come across anything like this. He's hell-bent on taking over the world! I knew he was a serious problem from the first time we saw him!" He turned his back and walked a few feet away before stopping.

"I don't know about you..." Kora said, putting his claws to his own throat, "But I don't want to live in a world where all I'll experience is misery..."

* * *

Kivuli looked down at the pathetic sight in front of him. Scar was on the ground, bloody cuts covering his body. He coughed a few times, blood coming out of his mouth.

"You fool." Kivuli said as he advanced closer to the wounded lion, "You should have just kept your emotions in check, then you wouldn't be in this situation." He glared into Scar's eyes, his eyes full of hate.

"Do your... worst..." Scar coughed as he tried to stand.p

"If you insist..." Kivuli struck Scar in the head, sending him into a wall. He walked over to him.

"Is... that... all you've... got...?" Scar managed to choke out.

Kivuli growled before grabbing Scar's head and smashing it on to the ground. He then pulled Scar up to eye level with him.

"No..." Kivuli whispered before finishing him with a slash to the throat. He dropped Scar's body to the ground. He noticed Tamba and Ghaibu standing there staring at him, theUvundo behind them.

"Now you know what awaits you if you cross me!" Kivuli spat.

Tamba and Ghaibu just nodded in understanding.

"Good." Kivuli said, regaining his composure. He walked back outside the den, leaving Tamba and Ghaibu a bit stunned. The pair just looked at each other.

"He's deadly..." Tamba said.

"I'm all for evil," Ghaibu said, "but I'm not sure we made the right choice."

"We can't turn against him." Tamba told Ghaibu, "He's the one that brought us back, he could easily take that away."

You're right..." Ghaibu said, "I guess our loyalty must lie with him for now... For all we know, he might kill us yet..."

* * *

**A/N: There's a villain death for ya. Scar should have known better, but his ego got ahead of him. And what about Kora? I'll leave you dangling on that cliff until tomorrow. Heh heh... Have fun with that. The poll on my profile will be open until the end of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have the final two chapters for you today! We will finally see how it all turns out. Can they defeat Kivuli? Can everything be fixed? Before those questions can be dealt with they need a plan. Well, enjoy the chapters!**

**anonymous13: Tamba and Ghaibu may not like Kivuli, but they're basically forced to follow him, unless they want to die of course.**

**Emerald dreamer96: Yeah... Scar should have thought that through...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kulaani's Pride**

"Kora, don't!" Nala shouted. Kora was just about to take his own life when she yelled.

"Why?" Kora asked, not moving his claws from his throat, "I'm tired of constantly being miserable. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"Would Tora want you to do it?" Nala asked, "Or Neema? Kula? Us?"

Those words got through to him. Nala was right. None of them would want him to kill himself, the only thing he would do is cause more pain for his friends, who had all suffered their own losses. He removed his paw from his neck and set it back on the ground.

"W-what's wrong with me...?" He said as tears began streaming down his face once again.

"You're just hurt." Nala said as she walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder, "We all are, but we're not going to take the easy way out. We're gooing to fight and we're going to win."

"Well, do you have a plan?" Uzuri chimed in, "I don't think he's just going to surrender."

"I don't plan on him surrendering." Simba told her, "He has to have _some _weakness."

"Yes, but what?" she asked, "He didn't seem like the type to be weak to anything."

"Everthing has a wekness." Simba said, "It's just a matter of finding what it is and using it."

"Maybe his wekness is light?" Haiba suggested.

"No." Simba said, "Light doen't seem to bother him, besides, I don't think any light will be getting into the Pridelands..."

"Isn't there anyone we know that might have an idea on how to beat him?" Sora asked.

"I don't think s- Wait!" Simba exclaimed as he remembered something that might help them. "Kulaani's pride!"

"What about it?" Kotta asked.

"They have a lot of knowledge about magic and other unnatural things." Simba told him, "They may know a way to stop them. They had a way for us to fix Sora."

"Well, it's all we have." Nala said, "Let's get there." She looked over at the Pridelands and noticed something. The darkness was beginning to spread. "And we might want to hurry..."

* * *

"Where is that insolent cub!" Kivuli shouted as he walked back into the den, "He should have been back by now!"

"Maybe they killed him." Ghaibu suggested, "There was only one of him."

"Not likely." Kivuli said, "Those cubs wouldn't dare kill him, they care for him too much."

"Maybe you should have finished him when you had the chance." Tamba told him, "Now the little runt and his friends have probably escaped."

"Tamba," Kivuli said, "I have a little mission for you. You need to go out and find those cubs. If they aren't in the Pridelands, keep searching outside the borders. Don't come back until you've found and killed them."

Tamba nodded in response. He ran outside leaving Kivuli and Ghaibu.

"Anything you need me to do?" Ghaibu asked.

"Just go on a patrol around the Pridelands." Kivuli answered, "Kill any animals that remain here."

"Why?" Ghaibu asked.

"Because I said to, that's why!" Kivuli snapped, "Now, go before I decide to kill you to!"

Ghaibu left without a word, not wanting to make Kivuli any angrier than he already was.

"Idiot." Kivuli said as he stood in the den. "Why must they question my motives? They have no right. I am the ruler, everyone obeys me!"

* * *

When Simba and his friends reached the jungle, they only vaugely remembered where Kulaani's pride was.

"So, where is this pride?" Haiba asked, "Is there any girls there?"

"Shut up, Haiba." Simba said, "I think that it's this way." He indicated with a claw. "That way seems a little familiar."

"How can you tell?" Kotta asked, "Everything looks the same."

"It's really more of a gut feeling." Simba said.

"I have a gut feeling..." Sora piped up, "And it burns like stab wounds."

"Okay, I get it!" Simba said, "Come on, we need to find the pride before it's too late."

* * *

The cubs only had to walk a little while before they came to that familiar clearing in the jungle.

"We found it!" Simba exclaimed. "Let's go find Kulaani's dad." They walked over to the single den the pride had. Inside, they found the king.

"Uh... Excuse me?" Simba said, a bit nervously. The large lion turned around and looked at the group of cubs in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked, "You're not from this pride."

"We're Kulaani's friends." Simba said, "The Pridelands are in trouble. We thought your pride might be able to help us."

"What happened?" The King asked.

"The Pridelands have been taken over by darkness." Simba told him, "It won't be long before it completely takes over."

"How did this happen?" the king asked.

"A villain named Kivuli." Simba said, "He killed everyone in the pride, we're the only ones left."

"Kivuli?" he reponded, as if he had heard the name, "He's the one that's said to be the Lord of Darkness."

"Wait, you know who he is!?" Simba exclaimed, "Is there a way to stop him!?"

"There have been many legends about him." the king said, "There is only one way to defeat him... But it isn't easy. However, if he were to be killed any damage he has caused would also be undone."

So," Nala said, "how do we beat him?"

"Follow me." the king said. He turned around and walked further into the den, the cubs close behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Moyo Gem**

"So, what did you want to show us?" Simba asked they and the king reached a room that was near the back of the den.

"The thing you will need to defeat Kivuli." he told him, "This is the room we keep all our mystical objects and treasures." He walked over to where all the objects were. He looked through them until he found the one he was looking for. He picked it up and walked back over to Simba. He set the object down in front of Simba. It was some sort of gem stone it was light blue and clear with a faint glowing light in the center.

"What is this?" Simba asked. Something about the gem drew him to it.

"This is a Moyo Gem." the king told him, "It is the only thing that can be used to defeat Kivuli."

"How do we use it?" Simba asked.

"That is the difficult part..." he answered, "It determines who has the power to use it."

"How will we know if any of us can use it?" Simba questioned.

THe king just looked at him, "That... I don't know. The only thing I can tell you is that you will be able to tell. If any of you are deemed to be able to use it, you will know when you step into the darkness Kivuli created."

"Alright," Simba said. he turned to his friends, "Let's get back before-"

"Well, it seems I was able to track you here..." Tamba said as he stepped into view. "You cubs aren't good at covering up your tracks."

"Oh, no..." Nala said.

Two lionesses ran in behind Tamba.

"We tried to stop him." one of them said, "He just pushed us aside."

"Who are you?" The king demanded, "You have no right to be here."

"I have no issue with you." Tamba told the king, "Just hand over those cubs."

"He's one of Kivuli's henchmen." Nala said, "He's probably here to kill us."

"Yes." Tamba said, "Seeing how Kivuli's plan to have the prince do it failed..."

"You will not harn them." the king said, stepping in front of him. Tamba was surprised at how much bigger the king was than himself.

"You cubs run." the king said, "We can take care of him."

Simba nodded and picked up the Moyo Gem in his mouth. He and his friends darted past Tamba.

Tamba turned around to give chase, but there were no longer just two lionesses behind him. The entire pride had shown up.

"Oh..." Tamba said, "This isn't good..."

* * *

Simba and his friends ran, and ran, and ran until they got near the Pridelands. It was clear from what they saw that the darkness had expanded even more since they left.

"Well," Simba said, putting the gem down, "I guess I'll try it first. You guys stay out here."

"I'll come in with you." Nala said, "There's no way you're going all by yourself."

Simba knew that Nala was adamant about this.

"Fine." Simba said, "But stay right next to me." He picked the Moyo Gem back up and he and Nala walked into the darkness.

Once on the otherside, Simba spat the gem into his paw. He could see it's faint glow in the darkness. As he stared at it, he noticed the glow started to get brighter.

"What's happening?" Nala asked as the two watched the glow grow even more.

"I don't know." Simba said, "Maybe it's-What the?" The gem suddenly began to disappear into Simba's paw, as if it was fusing with him.

Simba watched as the gem completely vanished, but then something odd happened. His eyes began glowing a light blue, as did his claws and teeth.

"Woah..." Nala said, "That's freaky."

"Hey..." Simba said, "I can see everything. Come on, let's get to Pride Rock. It's time to pay Kivuli a visit."

* * *

Kivuli didn't know where Tamba had gotten to. He had been gone for hours.

"Surely that fool was able to find and dispose of those pathetic cubs." Kivuli said.

"Maybe he failed." Ghaibu told him, "He's not too bright."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be seeing him for a while." Simba said as he stood outside the den. He had told Nala to wait at the bottom of Pride Rock, he didn't want her to get into trouble.

"What!?" Kivuli yelled as he saw Simba's appearance, "You found it!?"

"Yep." Simba grinned.

Ghaibu and the Uvundo were about to make a move, but Kivuli stopped them.

"No." he said, "He still would have to be able to kill me in a fight. I can handle him." He walked outside and stood face to face with Simba.

"Well, cub..." he said, "I must say I'm impressed that you were able to find the one thing that can be used against me... But I'm afraid that I'm still too strong for you."

"Then prove it." Simba said boldly. He knew this was it. He had to win, or else Kivuli would achieve his ultimate goal.

Kivuli made the first move. He lashed out at Simba with his claws, striking him in the face. Simba rolled across the ground, but quickly regathered himself. He charged at Kivuli. Kivuli dodged Simba when he jumped, but Simba had managed to scratch Kivuli's side. The cuts didn't bleed, but glowed blue just like Simba's eyes and claws.

"You little pest!" Kivuli yelled out in pain. He swung his paw and hit Simba in the stomach, sending him sliding across the ground toward the edge of Pride Rock.

"Face it, Simba." Kivuli laughed, "I'm too powerful for you!"

Simba wasn't about to give up. He picked himself up off the ground and ran at kivuli again. This time, he dove underneathe him, making long scratches along his stomach as he slid.

"Ow!" Kivuli yelled. He turned around and grabbed Simba by his neck. "I've had enough of you, you little pest!" He put his claws up to Simba's throat, Simba did the same to Kivuli.

"Go ahead." Kivuli said, "I'll make sure you go with me..." He stared evilly into Simba's eyes.

Simba thought quickly. He used his free paw and slashed Kivuli across the leg that held him, causing Kivuli to drop him. He then swiped his claws right at Kivuli's throat, making a direct hit to it.

Kivuli just stared in shock at Simba. "No..." He whispered as a bright blue glow took over his body, "NO!"

Simba watched as Kivuli's body erupted into a bright blue explosion. The curtain of darkness that surrounded the Pridelands broke apart and disappeared. Once the darkness disappeared, Simba's eyes and claws stopped glowing. Simba ran down Pride Rock to meet Nala, Kivuli screaming in agony the entire time. Then it fell silent. Kivuli, the Lord of Darkness, was gone. Up in the den, Ghaibu felt himself fading away. He was connected to Kivuli in a way that if Kivuli died, he died. The Uvundo was suffering the same fate.

"No!" Ghaibu yelled, "I'm not going out like this!" It was no use. There was nothing Ghaibu could do about it. He soon faded away completely. They were all gone.

* * *

Simba and Nala started running back to the border of the Pridelands to meet their friends, but they came across Tora's body first. As they approached them, her back was to them as she lied there. As they approached her, they noticed something. She was breathing.

"It worked!" Nala exclaimed as she and Simba ran over to her.

Tora groaned in pain as she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked. She had no memory of being killed. The last thing she remembered was everything going dark. "Did I miss something?"

"It's a long story." Simba said, "Everyone's waiting for us in the Outlands." He started walking, while Nala helped Tora walk, seeing that she was still really weak.

"I think someone's going to be happy to see you." Nala said as the two followed Simba.

* * *

"Well," Haiba said, "It looks like that gem thing worked."

As they looked ahead into the Pridelands, they saw three cubs approaching.

"Hey," Sora said, "Here comes Simba, Nala, and..." He paused, "Tora...?"

That immediately caught Tora's attention. "Huh?" He looked up and saw that it was, in fact, his sister.

"Tora!" he yelled as he made a beeline for the three cubs.

By this time, Tora had regained some strength, which was good because nothing stopped Kora from running into her and hugging her

"You're alive!"

"Uh... Yeah." Tora said, still not aware that she had been gone.

Haiba, Sora, Kotta, and Uzuri all walked over to the group.

"Hey, can I get in on that hug?" Haiba asked.

"No." Tora said. "Now, would someone please tell me what happened?"

"We will on the way." Simba said, "Let's go check on everyone at Pride Rock.

* * *

"Wow..." Tora said as they reached Pride Rock, "I missed all the action... And don't you _ever _think about killing yourself again." She scolded Kora.

Kora just hung his head down.

The group walked up to the entrance of the den. They held their breath as they looked inside... They were relieved to see that many of their friends and family were awake, including the king and queen. There was no sign any villains had been there, even Scar's body had disappeared.

"Simba, what happened?" Mufasa asked, his memory blurry of the recent events.

"A small issue..." Simba said. "Some psychos took over the Pridelands. It's been taken care of, no need to worry."

"Where are they?" Mufasa asked.

"Long gone." Simba told him, "Like I said, no need to worry."

They walked further into the den where they saw Mheetu, Akili, Kula, and Neema. They were all awake.

Mheetu opened his mouth to speak, but Nala stopped him, "We'll tell you what happened later. We're just glad to see you're okay."

Once they saw everyone was okay, Simba and Nala walked outside and stood at the tip of Pride Rock. The sun was setting.

"Looks like it's getting dark, _again_" Nala said.

"Yes," Simba responded, "but at least we know it will get light again."

"Hey, Simba..." Nala said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that was the last of our danger, I don't see any of those villains." She told him, "I think I heard Ghaibu screaming as we ran away. Must be you killed him when you killed Kivuli."

"I doubt we're out of danger." Simba said, "There's a lot of other things out there that probably want to kill us." He turned and smiled at her, "But no matter what it is, we'll get through it... _Together."_

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I like to call this the series finale, but don't worry, the next one is in production. I hope you enjoyed this story, as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time, my readers.**


End file.
